


Snow Village

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, F/M, Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Reluctant, Shota, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Winter, bottom daddy, boy slut, lite bestiality, lite incest, mother - Freeform, my Xmas story, mystic sex, pedo, sex is natural, sex is normal, sissy, winter story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: Chase is an average boy... he thinks moving to the mountains will be boring... but his mother has more planned for him than he realizes.





	1. Cold and... Wet Dreams

On a snow-covered road, a solitary car is driving to an unknown destination… 

“Come on mom… but its so boring out there!” a boy complained looking at the expanse of road covered in white… there wasn’t even enough green to break the monotonous scenery…

The boy let out a deep (and maybe over exaggerated) sigh. His name was Chase Smith, he was a normal looking 10yr old that wanted to grow up fast and be cool… He hated having to move away from all his friends and away from the city he knew for so long… all he wanted was to be in his old home playing his video games next to his heater, with his friends just a short walk away… but now they were moving to a place called Snow Village… it was so small they didn’t even come up with a proper name, he thought. 

“Oh come on it won’t be that bad…” The boy’s mother tried to convince him… “And remember, this is the only place I could find a job,” she said focusing on the road. She was the sole provider for the family since the boy’s father left over 5yrs ago. 

Janice was a teacher in the city but after hearing about the perks of living in this new village, she just had to jump at the offer… the job gave her her own home and plot of land, and the same pay as she had in the city… but the cost of living was so low in this new village it was like a getting a pay raise. Janice was a normal looking kindergarten teacher she wore glasses but only when teaching and reading. She had a nice body, and her best features were her large innocent eyes, her slightly large breast (for her frame) and her long legs… everything else was extremely average. 

As they were driving through town Chase saw a little girl that looked about his age, in a cute long white parka with long blond hair… she looked way sexier then a girl her age should be… the boy swallowed the lump in his throat as they passed by. 

A little while later the two arrived at the cabin, it was old and musty as… they spent the whole first day cleaning it and airing it out… but it was nightfall by the time they were done. 

-in the boy’s room- 

“Come, let’s play, let’s have fun…” a ghostly singing woke the boy up. 

“Is anyone there?” Chase said half expecting to see his mom play a joke on him… but nothing… so the boy tried to sleep again.

Then like a quiet breeze, the sing-song voice spoke again… 

“Come let’s play, let’s have fun… la la la la la la la…” the voice was louder this time but he still could not make out the last words.

He could not understand why but a strong feeling came over him to seek out the voice… this was strange because Chase was a really big scaredy cat and would have wanted nothing more than to hide under his covers… but there he was getting out of bed, grabbing his newly bought coat… a thick blue coat that came down below his waist and above the middle of his thighs… the lining was some kind of fur… he didn’t know what kind but it was warm. For some reason, he didn’t feel compelled to bring warmer pants… in fact the longer he was out there the listing to that voice the more he did not want to wear pants… it felt strangely satisfying to let his little penis and balls feel the cold.

It did not take long and by now Chris was only wearing knee-high socks his snow boots and his coat, no pants, no underwear…

“Come lets play, let’s have fun, sticking things up your bum!” the last part of the words finally were loud and clear… but by now, Chase wanted to feel something up his little butt… it seems his body had changed after that long walk, his butt had become larger his balls were not even visible because the cold made them retreat inside his body… and his little penis was so hard it hurt… but what he really wanted was to feel something but his little boy hole… he was in a cave with strange markings and an altar with a large cock on it… he had to feel it up his ass… he needed to stretch his anal ring around the thick veiny cock!!!

Chase woke up in a sweat, his cock was hard and his butt was contracting as if he were trying to squeeze down on cock- wait- no… he was straight, he even had a girl he had a crush on back home. “that’s right I like girls not c-c-…” the boy’s hole began to feel strange again and his little cock became hard at the thought of the word… so he decided not to say it. “…not boys, I like girls!” he said to himself a little out loud. 

After that it seemed like a normal day, his mother cooked breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. 

“Hurry up and eat, we need to buy some things for the house.” His mom said with a slight smile. 

The boy was still a little thrown off by his dream, so he didn’t notice his mother’s smile. Nothing much happened after that. 

The boy was still shocked by his dream, he was in automatic mode and he put on his blue hooded jacket on… for a second he broke from his shock and noticed he looked like one of the ice climbers from his video game but then he quickly went back to trying to ignore the gay dream he had that morning.

His mother wore a long parka with white fur… she wore boots that kinda looked sexy… but the boy did not notice because of his daze…

-in town- 

They just got to the cusp of town… so there were not many people around but a large lumberjack type man came lumbering towards them. 

“Hi, it seems your new here.” A large burly man said with an almost excited smile. 

“Yes, we are,” Janice said also smiling with the same excitement. She winked at him… “Oh look I think we need some brooms,” she said quickly running off. 

As soon as Janice ran off the man suddenly pulled out his really thick cock and pushed it onto Chase’s lips… the boy was in shock… the man’s warm penis was resting on his lips, it was such a contrast of temperature that the boy kinda enjoyed the sensation so much that he did not push away.

“Come on son, don’t be rude, open your mouth.” the man said as if the boy was refusing a handshake… the boy confused as to why he was not running away… it was like something took over his body and whatever took over WANTED to suck the cock

“B-but-” the boy was about to complain that this was gay… but when he opened his mouth to speak he pushed his head to make him take the large tip… Chase could not help but focus on this new sensation… the warm cock pushed its way deeper into the boy’s mouth, his head was being gently forced forward by the man’s hand, so Chase convinced himself he had no other choice but to go with the flow… and plus… deep down inside, in a dark place, the boy did not want to admit existed… he liked the way the cock felt in his mouth.

“That’s it boy, try to get it deeper…” the man said in a booming voice… The man saw the boy’s tent beginning to take shape “I didn’t think you would be so turned on by your first cock, boy” he said surprise… “wow boy you really are a natural cock sucker,” the man said with a hearty laugh 

“look at you boy, you’re sucking that cock on your own,” he said showing both his hands to the boy.

It was true… The boy was sucking the man’s thick cock on his own, he didn’t notice it but his head was no longer being pushed by the burly stranger. Not only that but he was trying to get the large cock deeper and deeper on his own… even after noticing his situation, he instinctively could not stop… he didn’t know why but he had to try to get that cock into his throat… he wanted to scream “THIS IS SO GAY!!!” but a stronger urge took over, he instead pushed his head farther forward and opened his throat up, he began to try to swallow the cock… but in his head, he tried to fight these gay urges… every time he did he had this sensation in his head that it would feel so good to get this cock down his tight throat and this instinct overrode his normal one… 

“That’s it good boy.” the man said gently… as he gently held Chase’s hood covered head “almost there…” the man said as he pushed against the boy’s throat, it was like he could almost feel his throat welcoming his thick cock. 

“My, my son, you are such a good cock sucker… I think you're a natural.” the man said with a wink… 

A little bit of the boy’s apprehension melted away… this man was proud of him for something… true it was how well he took his cock but none the less he felt some kind of pride for making this man happy… and that was all it took, he felt that cock goes down his throat. The look on the man’s face, as he fucked the boy’s throat pussy, was pure ecstasy... 

The feeling the boy had, as the thick cock went back and forth, in and out of his throat, was a strange feeling but in the back of his mind, it was a feeling he wanted more of… if it weren’t for the lack of air he wanted to feel his tight throat to squeeze down on that man’s cock forever but after the boy was at his limit the man pulled out… strings of saliva connected the two as the boy caught his breath… and to the boy’s own surprise he was the one that pushed that cock back into his tight mouth hole. This aggressive move made the man shoot his thick load down the boy’s tight throat cunt… 

“That was great son,” the burly man said with a satisfied grin on his face. “I will make sure to use this throat again… and soon,” he said putting his cock back into his pants.

The boy was in shock… he was lost in lust and took a man’s cock down his throat willingly and not only that but he swallowed cum for the first time and deep down he liked it. 

“No those brooms were not great… I think we need to go deeper into town.” the woman said to her dazed son… “Oh my son, you have some frosting on your cheek,” Janice said kissing him on the cheek licking some of the cum from the boy’s lips. Chase was even more in shock now because of his kiss mother’s kiss but even so, he was ushered deeper into town. 

To be contiued...


	2. A Very Gay Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still, in a daze, Chase goes into town... he hasn't even process what just happened... and now... the pretty blond girl is thrown into the mix.

The boy was still shocked as he was led straight into town by his mother, there were many people out today… but one person caught Chase’s eye a little blond haired girl in a white parka, seeing her snapped the boy out of his shock. 

“Oh look we are going to need a backpack.” his mom said as they walked into a shop. 

He was swiftly pulled into a small store with a bunch of bags and backpacks… but they all looked too colorful like those Chinese knockoffs you find in downtown. 

“Do you have a backpack that’s not so bright?” Janice asked the store manager… 

“Yes we do right in the back there.” the man said with a slight southern accent. 

Janice smiled and thanked the man, “Ok Chase, listen to the owner, I’ll be back in a while.” she said.

The man smiled and when his mom went to the back the man pulled out his cock. “You heard your mama boy, now come here and help me out.” 

Chase wanted to run away but the thought of feeling cock in his mouth again… before he knew it his lips were on another cock. This time the boy opened his mouth on his own, he licked the man’s hard cock and slowly pushed the head passed his lips… 

“That’s it, boy, suck that cock…mmmm…” the man said tilting his head and rolling his eyes back. This man did not last as long as the first man because soon the boy’s mouth was filled with hot cum. 

Before Chase was able to swallow the load, his mom came back from the back of the store. He turned to her and she smiled at him, when he turned back to the man, his penis was back in his pants and the boy swallowed the load, more from relief. 

This went one for every store they visited, and soon the boy was used to sucking cock, he did not see it as gay anymore, he just saw it as something that happened. But every time they got out of a store Chase noticed he got closer and closer to the blond hair girl, so this made sucking cock worth it and finally…

The blond girl waved at Chase and smiled sweetly… Janice smiled and walked towards blond family, the girl was out with her blond father and her little brother. 

“Hello, I’m Janice and this is Chase… we’re new here.” Janice said with a smile.

“Hi, welcome, I am Greg this is Elias and Tommy.” the man said with a kind soft spoken voice. The two adults began to talk… 

“Hi, I’m Elias…” the girl said smiling at Chase. 

“Ummm… h-h-hi.” the boy finally muttered out. 

“Well since your new here, do you want me to show you around?” Elias said.

“Y-yeah sure.” Chase spat out after trying to contain his excitement. 

“Hey, dad, Chase and I are going on a date!” The girl said cheerfully. Chase’s head almost exploded. This was his first date and it was with such a pretty girl. 

The girl’s dad and Chase’s mom agreed and waved them off… Chase didn’t even know he was leaving until he noticed his mother getting farther and farther away. 

Chase was having the time of his life, there was a more “hip” shopping district… it had what more of the kids wanted… and arcade, comic book shop, video game store, accessory shops, and a food court. 

“This is where all the kids hang out,” Elias said. The place was full of kids of all different ages hanging out… some older kids were even hanging out with younger kids… it seemed the town was so small that high schoolers were ok with hanging out with elementary school kids… what Chase didn’t notice was many of the high schoolers were dating those elementary schoolers… many older kids loved the feel of a 10yr old's small mouth on their clit or cock.

Chase began to feel more at home here, he was finally feeling like he could live here. 

“This is my favorite restaurant.” she said to a generic american food stand, “the corn dogs are the best,” she said biting into her corn dog, but getting a little mustard on her nose. Chase smiled, she noticed quickly and excused herself to the bathroom.

Like with his mom as soon as Elias left the hot dog man pulled out a thick heavy cock and shoved it into Chase’s mouth… he was embarrassed but it seemed like no one cared or even noticed what was happening to him. It was surreal to be sucking on a stranger’s thick cock out in the open with no one reacting… and as soon as the man finished cumming in the boy’s mouth and he zipped up his pants Elias came out… the boy quickly swallowed the load and pretended like nothing happened. 

They continued their date, a woman at the accessory shop groped him while Elias was looking around the shop. Many of the shop owners did this… at the clothing shop, the man and woman running the shop molested the boy in between Elias’s clothing changes… The woman even went so far as to ride the boy's mouth for a few minutes, and the man sucked the boy’s little cock. 

With all this molesting… none of the people actually made the boy cum so the Chase was actually really horny by the time they came to the arcade. 

It was the typical arcade, there were the classic games, that some kids tried out and more modern games like gun games, racing simulators, even wack-a-mole and other types of games like that. 

Elias began to play a racing simulator and as she played a man or really tall teen, by now Chase couldn’t care less… he just wanted someone to make him cum… the man pulled Chase’s pants down and began to push his 8inch cock between his legs… the cock glided under his balls, the boy’s hard cock was painfully hard and the boy began to push back, he was not sure what he was trying to do but he wanted more of something… and pushing back seemed natural… soon the man’s pace picked up and he knew the man was going to cum, Chase squeezed his thighs tighter again through instinct… and the man came all over the boy’s cock and balls… the man pulled up Chase’s pants and left him there with a large thick load in the boy’s pants. 

“That was fun… but I only got 5th place.” Elias said to a dazed Chase… the girl smiled and pulled him to the next game… it was a dancing game… 

When it was her turn, it didn’t fail… this time a few hands began to grope the boy some people began to feed the boy the cum that was still on his balls and cock from earlier… the boy was filled with so much lust that the boy just sucked on the cum stained fingers and whispered…”I-I’m n-no-not g-g-gay.” this statement would have held more weight if the boy was not pushing his ass back to grind the closest cock he could find… 

The men shoved their cocks into the boy’s now well-trained mouth he sucked those cocks like a seasoned whore, and the boy knew his skills were top notch… deep inside he felt proud of that… but he kept insisting he was not gay… before devouring another cock.

And soon the men were finished with him… his mouth was covered in cum he could not hide it this time… Elias was done with the dance and she turned to him and smiled at him again… Chase was in such in a daze that he thought it was a hallucination when she licked the cum from his face. 

Elias sat Chase down and told him she would be right back… she needed to go to the toilet and right on cue the men showed up. But this time Chase was so horny…

“Please make me cum.” the boy pleaded. 

The men surrounded the boy, this time there were more men than any of the other times. Chase began to pull cocks toward him, he sucked and gave hand-jobs like he was a little boy whore. He even let the men use his underarms to fuck, any part of him they could rub their cocks on he was letting them do anything to him… a few men were fucking his neck and thighs… 

“Yes fuck me, fuck any part of me as long as I can cum…” the boy said desperately… soon the Chase was covered with cum.

Some of the men began to fuck the boy’s buns, they took some cum as lube and began to rub their cocks between his bubbly butt… this drove the boy crazy… he wanted it in his ass, he wanted to get fucked, it felt sooooo gooood to get his little virgin boy hole to get played with like this… the thick cocks could have ripped his ass apart and the boy would have been fine with it in this moment. 

“P-please fuck my ass fuck me I need to have a penis in my boy hole!!!” Chase screamed. 

That was when Elias showed up… she smiled at him and licked the cum off his body… she focused on his nipples and kissed him after her tongue was licked up a wad of jizz… “its good isn’t it.” she said as she took off her white parka revealing her pink nipples and pale body. 

She kissed him deep and she asked him a question “Are you gay?” 

“I’M NOT GAY!!!” the boy screamed waking up in his own bed. The boy was sweating as if he just woke up from a bad dream. 

After he collected himself and he stopped shaking, he went downstairs where his mom was cooking breakfast.

To be continued...


	3. The Truth Cums Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many truths are revealed... find out what they are...

Chase came down more confused than the last time… he didn’t know how he got home and he wasn’t sure what was a dream and what wasn’t. 

“Oh honey your awake good.” She said as she kissed him on the forehead and ushered him into his seat.

“M-mom… what happened yesterday?” Chase asked still confused from the dream…

“Oh yes honey, Elias said you passed out and I brought you home.” Janice said. 

“Oh ok…” Chase said wanting to think that was all a dream. The two ate their breakfast quietly… 

After they were done his mother said she had a present for him. “come on I know you’ll like it.” his mother said. They moved to the living room and she presented him with a small gift box. 

“Come on, open it.” Janice insisted. 

“Ok, ok…” the boy laughed at his mother’s excitement… but when the boy opened it he saw a pink thing, it looked like it went on a finger. “Um… what’s this mom?” the boy asked confused. 

“It’s a finger massager.” she said smiling, she took the thing out of its package and put it on her finger. 

“But what do I need that for?” the boy said afraid of the answer. 

“Here let me show you…” his mother pulled the boy’s pants down and began to suck the boy’s cock…

“M-mom w-w-what are you d-doing!?” He demanded… but he could not help but enjoy this blow job from his mother.

She sucked and sucked… at times she even took his balls into her mouth, licking and sucking his young smooth skin. 

“Mmmmmm…. I wanted to do this for so long.” his mother confessed. 

“But mom… I uhhhooooo…” the boy was not sure what he wanted to say but the thought was interrupted by his mother using the finger massager on his little boy taint… 

“It would feel better if I pushed it into your boy pussy but I want you to feel a real cock first.” 

Chase could not say anything, he was too shocked at what was going on… his mother was sucking his cock and using a toy on him and it felt so wonderful but too strange to be real… 

“We moved here because I was promised to be able to molest you all I want.” the woman explained between her licks and sucks. “They say a group of native americans lived in these mountains, they were sexually open people, and those that live on this mountain will have their sexuality opened… after they host one of the spirits of the mountain.” She said then licked the boy’s hole all the way up to his balls then began to suck on his little balls again. 

The dream he had when he got here, the boy remembered, it must’ve not been a dream… the alter and the want and need for sex even gay sex was the spirit in him… so he’s not gay it was the spirit in him that was… it was the spirit that was making him more and more gay... he began to craved cock in his little boy hole… but he pushed that thought deep down and tried to ignore it… then suddenly the sucking stopped.

“Ok we need to go back into town.” she said.

“B-but I-I was sooo close.” the boy said almost whining… but it was no use, his mother was done and they were going. 

They got dressed but his mother insisted they use these new crotch-less pants… Chase didn’t want to but he was forced to… lucky the blue coat he had covered his penis enough… 

Chase was still reeling from his mother’s morning blow job… but his mother kept guiding him to town… as he slowly came out of the shock he began to notice that a whole bunch of parents was taking their kids out and many of them were being sexually used in public. This is what she meant about how the town worked. Now he felt stupid for not wanting to wear the crotch-less pants… everyone was wearing them.

“The town was hiding everything before but they said by the third day, those who were turned would accept the way of life soon.” his mother explained why the town was not like this a few days ago.

Chase saw a boy bouncing on a man’s cock that looked like his father and he was sucking a tall thin man’s cock, there was a couple of little girls about his age hopping up and down on a black father and son duo, they were getting their asses stuffed while they were squirting, a woman was being “walked” by her son and she was being fucked by dogs with other people waiting in line to let their dog fuck her and it seemed some men would get a blowjob as their dog fucked her… or some would make the son suck them off… around the woman’s neck was a sign with “Principal Slut” written on it. 

“Oh my, that’s my boss.” Janice said as she waved at her… like she was seeing her at a church function.

There were teens mouth fucking large men, some teen girls were riding cocks or riding what looked like their mother’s mouths, everyone was fucking everyone. It was amazing… Chase thought, his hard-on poking at his pants. 

Then he saw Elias… she was riding a man’s large cock, a man that looked like her father watched proudly as Tommy was sucking his daddy’s cock… the Elias waived at him, mouthing “hello” with her pretty pink lips, as she continued to hop on the man’s cock. Chase was so happy she saw him and acknowledged him and for some reason, he was fine with her getting fuck… but he noticed one little thing, Elias had a little cock… it was actually a larger cock than Chase’s little penis by at least an inch. 

“Oh sweety look its Greg and his family?” Janice said with a smile… she knew Elias was a girly boy and she hoped he would help her Chase become a sissy boy too. 

Chase was embarrassed to get closer, he felt his tiny boner would be seen by her… well “him” he thought, but man was he was such a pretty boy… 

“Hi Greg.” Janice said with a smile to Elias’ father. 

“Hello, I’m glad Chase made it home yesterday,” The blond man said. “Sorry Chase, give Elias a minute until she is done with Mr. Jacob’s cock.”

The two adults started talking but Chase was entranced by Elias bouncing on the cock, his little cock and balls bounced when he slammed himself onto the man’s cock again… his long hair bounced too… it was cold so Elias’ nipples were red and his balls were close to his body but still slightly bouncing. 

Suddenly Elias pushed down on Mr. Jacob’s cock… it seemed like he was getting a load of hot cum in his boy hole…. 

“Sorry, I needed to finish.” Elias said with an almost girly voice. “I wanted to talk more yesterday but you passed out…” the blond boy got closer to Chase’s face, he held on to it with both hands… he got so close to his face their foreheads touched… “I wanted our goodnight kiss to be special.” and he kissed Chase… it was the most erotic kiss he had ever experienced… Elias pulled back, his tongue lagged behind a bit, stings of saliva connected the two mouths before breaking… the girly boy smiled as he licked his lips.

Elias climbed off of Mr. Jacob’s cock… which was hard again after seeing the two make out. 

“Sorry it seems my son didn’t quite satisfy you… here let me help you out, Mr. Jacobs.” Greg immediately sat on the man’s lap, he wore the same crotch-less pants like everyone in town… his penis was only a little larger than his son’s cock hard… “Ms. Janice, can you please watch little Tommy for me?”

“Sure,” she said already playing with the little boy’s cock. 

“Thank you and don’t worry he can take a finger or two but not much more,” Greg said, “He just can’t handle this size yet.” he grimaced as he slowly lowered his surprisingly tight bubble butt of an ass onto the cock. The man began to moan like a sissy… and it made the man fuck him harder. 

“Chase I hope we become close friends.” Elias said as he rubbed their cocks together. 

“Oh… I… I’m not…. Uhhhh…..” Chase tried to tell the girly boy he was not gay but all he could do was moan as the boy’s cock rubbed against his… he could not take it anymore and pushed Elias onto the snow and began to rub his cock against the girly boy’s as if he were fucking him. “I AM GAY!” Chase finally screamed those that were close cheered the two boys on. “I am so gay and I want you as my boy friend!” Chase confessed “I want to be gay with you! I don’t care how many cocks I have to suck and fuck as long as it I get to do it with you too.” the boy’s feelings came out all at once… then he noticed he was on top of the girly boy humping at his cock. 

“I am so happy.” Elias said with tears in his eyes… I liked you when I first saw you… but sometimes it takes a while for boys from the “outside” to accept a sissy like me,” he said with tears “I am so glad you want to be my sissy whore boyfriend right away.” Elias said pulling Chase into another kiss. 

That word “sissy whore boyfriend” repeated over and over again in Chase’s mind… each time turning him on… he won the “girl” of his dreams and he could already feel a cock on his butt hole… and for his new sissy girlfriend, he was ready to turn into a sissy whore too. So he pulled his young bubble butt apart so their cocks could slide in easier… 

The first cock was thick and the boy instinctively knew how to take it in… it took some time but soon he was getting ass fucked like a proper sissy whore… he thought. 

“That’s my son,” Janice said, now fingering little Tommy’s boy hole, “I am so proud.” 

It didn’t take long before they also picked up Elias and began to fuck his boypussy too… the two were facing each other making out as their asses were filled with thick hard cock.

“I am a boy whore for my sissy boyfriend!!!” Chase loudly confessed 

“Yes fuck my sissy ass show my boyfriend how much of a town whore I am!” Elias demanded… the man fucking him grabbed the girly boy by the hair and fucked him hard. 

The two took cock after cock and once in awhile they were forced to eat pussy… there was even a time where Chase was sucking Elias’ dad’s tiny cock and Elias was eating Chase’s mother’s fully used cunt out… he sucked out all the thick cum in her cunt. 

When they were done it was late afternoon… the two boys looked at each other smiled and kissed each other with their sex covered mouths… 

“I love you Elias…” Chase said.. 

“I love you too…” Elias said back. 

“And I think I love cock more that cock,” Chase said smiling 

“Me too,” The blond boy said “and I really love cock…” he said kissing Chase again.

To be concluded...


	4. Epilogue: New normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the Snow Village has been great... he is a little peek at Chase's life after everything.

-About half a year later-

“See I told you, coach, I told you I can take a bat.” a boy said as the coach looked at the bat, impressed the teen jock could take such a thick rod. 

“That’s mighty fine work boy, I guess you can take Brutus on…” The man said whistling for his dog… a large Great Dane (almost the size of a small pony) came from a close by building… “Ok if you want to date my daughter you have to be able to take her favorite dog.” The coach said with a smile. 

Two boys walked past the scene both dressed in parkas one was a long white one lined in fur and the other thick and blue with a hood (the one that looks like the ice climber’s jacket)… Hearing the boy moan as the dog penetrated him… the two boys giggled knowing this was the third boy to try to date the high school coach’s daughter.

“I bet he walks with a limp like the last one did.” Elias giggled.

“Yeah I am so glad your my boyfriend,” Chase said kissing his boyfriend

The two never wore underwear and the pants they wore exposed their crotches. Their dicks were always cold… until they found a nice warm mouth or warm hands to play with their little cocks. During their kiss, they rubbed their cocks together… 

“And it's hotter now that you're my new brother,” Elias said gasping for air after their kiss.

It turned out Greg’s wife had left him before he found Snow Village, about when Tommy was born… she left him for a guy they both had sex with (it was a threesome)… she convinced him to suck dick and take cock up his ass… for months he was sucking dick and getting fucked more than he was touching his wife… she said he was too gay for her and left him soon after. 

-at their home- 

When the two boy’s walked in they saw a dog almost as large a Brutus was fucking their dad raw… it was their newest dog Wrecker (mom named him). 

“its ok sweety, you need to take this so when I bring you to parties you can take all the really big cocks in the place… with me.” Janice said to Greg, “both of us taking cock… it's so romantic.” she said kissing the man. 

“Oh… thank you, honey uhhhhh… I love it when we go looking for cock together.” the man confessed… Janice loved it too… she loved seeing Greg get used like a whore as she is fucked by one of the more normal cocks… she did not want to stretch out her pussy she liked its shape as is…

“Daddy is a fag,” Tommy said pointing at his daddy.

“Yes, he is, good boy,” Janice said sucking the boy’s cock as a reward. 

“Don’t worry daddy we will practice with you,” Chase said in a girly way… he had now embraced his sissy whore persona… he loved being able to turn on any man in the village… he was even growing his hair out so it can be nice and long like his boyfriend’s.

Elias went to the back and brought in their boxer Max and their dalmatian Spots (Tommy named him). Max was Chase’s dog and Spots was Elias’. 

Took off their parkas revealing they were wearing schoolgirl uniforms underneath with white thigh high socks Elias wore mary-janes and Chase wore platform high heeled shoes… he knew his boyfriend looked cuter but he wanted to look sluttier. 

Each boy grabbed a leash and they led the dogs on either side of their dad… then they bent over in front of their dogs… spread their cheeks open… the dogs knew what was coming, they both mounted their bitches and quickly found their breeding holes…

“Ohhhhh… fuck…. me…. yes!!!” Chase screamed. 

“I love being your bitch Spot!!!” Elias screamed… 

The two were being fucked as hard as their father… but since Greg’s dog had a much more weight the thrusts were harder… but he loved being treated like a worthless sissy slut… his wife made him addicted to that feeling… luckily Janice loved treating her boys like total cum rags. So this was a perfect relationship. 

As Max fucked the boy’s hole Chase felt the familiar knot and as he took it and noticed his dad and brother (and boyfriend) took the knot… he thought to himself… he loved it here in the Snow Village. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad this story was able to come out as quickly as it did. oh and as for the boy's name... I just opened an account at Chase... ergo the name lol just a behind the scene tidbit lol


End file.
